


Sparring

by talefeathers



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Non-Graphic Violence, One Shot, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-01
Updated: 2013-06-01
Packaged: 2017-12-13 14:24:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/825306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talefeathers/pseuds/talefeathers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You have to be mindful of your surroundings, brother!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sparring

**Author's Note:**

> Written a couple years ago. Just another fun oneshot from the Thor days.

"You have to be mindful of your surroundings, brother!" Thor coached in a laughing voice, extending his hand to Loki. Loki ignored it and stood on his own.

"I _am,_ " the younger prince growled. "I've been using them to hide from your fist."

"Hiding is the coward's way," Thor scoffed, tossing his luxurious golden locks. "You must always face your foes head on!"

"It doesn't make any sense for me to face you head on," Loki whined. "You're bigger and stronger."

"Which you will never be if you do not learn to fight like a true Asgardian warrior!" Thor reasoned. Loki rolled his big blue eyes to the ceiling and Thor laughed and clapped the smaller boy on the shoulder. "Come on, then, once more!"

Loki blinked at the unshakeable grin on his older brother's face, knowing that this wasn't going to end well. He strongly considered using this time to practice his sorcery instead of his strength by distracting Thor with an illusion of some kind, but decided against it. Maybe Thor was right; he was never going to get any tougher unless he practiced.

With a long-suffering sigh, Loki settled into a ready stance. Then they were at it again in a flash, Thor chucking punches while Loki skidded away, ducking and parrying and unable to get a decent hit past his brother's strong offense.

"Come on, brother, you have to be quicker!" Thor urged, feinting and then grabbing the other boy's arm and twisting it up behind his back. He let go almost instantly at the sound of a sickening pop. Loki gave a strangled yell and fell to his knees.

"Loki?" Thor said, his smile gone and his voice uncharacteristically small. "Are you all right?"

" _No_ I'm not _bloody_ all right!" Loki snarled through clenched teeth. 

Thor knelt in front of his brother, who was clutching his right shoulder with his left hand. He reached to examine it and Loki flinched away with an acidic glare.

"Loki, just let me look."

"I'll just go to the healing room, if that's all right."

"I think it's just dislocated; I'll pop it back and you'll be good as new!"

Loki locked his jaw and squeezed his eyes shut against a wave of pain so intense he felt a bit dizzy. When he was sure he wasn't going to pass out and lose all sorts of dignity as a result, he glanced uncertainly up at his older brother.

"You'll probably just break it even more," he muttered.

"I won't, I promise," Thor pleaded, his eyes widening and sparkling like a puppy's. Loki took a deep, steadying breath.

"Fine, but if you make this worse I swear with all of Father's ravens as witnesses to poison you while you sleep."

"Now, now, what have I told you of cowardly methods?" Thor teased, standing and gingerly putting one hand on Loki's shoulder while the other held his arm.

"Cowardly or not, you'll be just as dead," Loki assured Thor bitterly.

Thor chuckled. "All right, I'm going to count to three."

Loki closed his eyes and tried to make peace with the fact that he was about to die.

"One."

Loki screamed in both shock and pain as Thor shoved his shoulder back into its socket. He spat a few incredibly colorful curses past his gasps for air before shooting his brother a look that would have burned through the skull of a mere mortal. Thor shrugged, chuckling.

"I'm sorry, brother. The pain isn't as bad if you're not expecting it."

Loki rolled his eyes and began to cautiously rotate his shoulder. Thor was grinning expectantly.

"Better?"

Loki was stubbornly silent for a moment. "A little," he finally conceded.

"So do you forgive me?"

"Absolutely not," Loki said, wrestling with a smirk.

" _BROTHAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!_ " Thor pressed, elbowing his brother (carefully) in the ribs.

" _Fine,_ fine." He cracked a smile and Thor positively beamed. "Only if we can stop for today."

"Done. Come on, let's go see if Volstagg has left us any lunch; I'm _famished._ "


End file.
